


Drabble: Puppy

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [15]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound in leather and lace is a kink on its own, Degradation, Drabble, Mentions of sex work, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Lil drabble for a mafia/stripper au I have for Miragehound with a friend!OrIn which Elliott finds that having one person's eyes rather than dozens is a little bit more personal when you have a collar on.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Kudos: 46





	Drabble: Puppy

Attention on a stage was much different than the eyes of Bloodhound digging into his very soul. The way they sat on their chair, legs parted and covered in leather pants with their combat boots to match, their gloved hand had a bright red leash wrapped around it. Connecting right to Elliott’s matching collar wrapped around his throat.

On stage, many eyes devoured Elliott as he danced upon a pole, rolled his hips, and worked it for the people who would come back to his room and he’d show them a good time. That wasn’t too personal-

But, this?

His honeyed eyes trail up their frame, over the lace body suit that went over their body and had thicker lace over their chest to hide the piercings he so desperately drooled over. Up to the choker around their neck with studs, to their mask, and finally to their red lensed covered eyes that peered back at him. Hidden behind the lenses, yet the flashing lights of the private room and the dull rhythm of the bass allowing him to take peeks at how they hungrily eye him.

A gentle tug of his leash makes Elliott crawl forward, shaking with each movement until he watches their palm go up. Like a good boy, he holds right where he is, pretty on his knees and looking up at them with his lips parted in awe, eyes heavy and lidded as his own breath stutters.

Completely naked while they were completely clothed.

His cock stands at attention against his abdomen, far too into this to not make his need clear. He whimpers- just as their flat palm curls under his chin and runs their thumb over his bottom lip, stroking over to cup his cheek.

“Such a pretty boy,” They murmur softly, their first words since they started this scene. With a beautiful, low whine in agreement, Elliott leans into their palm and lets his eyes flutter shut adoringly. He felt safe, loved, controlled, in good hands- “See what being a good boy will do?”

Their own voice is honey sweet, flowing through his ears just as easy and making him almost dizzy. Elliott hums in agreement to show he heard, turning his face into their gloved palm and nuzzling fondly. “Ye- AH!”

His sweet moment is dazed from him, yelping as he catches himself only to taper off into a cry.

Bloodhound’s boot rests on the underside of his cock, pressing their sole there and applying this beautiful amount of pressure and a light scrape of the hard leather that makes him shake. “Ah, so you think that is permission to speak?” They speak with an air of superiority about them. And when he dares raise his head to look them in the eye, they press harder, only serving in making Elliott shamelessly rock his hips forward with a quiet cry.

“You are too shameless, my pet, getting off on this already?” They yank at his leash, forcing him to sit up straight. Elliott is quick to remember training, arms going onto his own thighs and sitting perfectly up and at attention. His eyes flicker to Bloodhound’s, only to quickly drop to the floor and catching the way his cock stands against their boot. It’s reddened at the head, drooling precum down its length and onto the tip of their boot-

A low moan leaves him, causing Bloodhound’s eyes to flick down to see what he’s looking at. 

They scoff, nudging him lightly and only serving to make more pre-cum build up. “Have you no sense of patience? Fine, if you want to cum so badly,” A pause in their words as they yank his leash hard enough to make him come forward, arms framing their leg and grabbing the edge of their chair. When he looks up at them under his lashes helplessly and confused, they nudge their calf between his legs. 

“Go ahead, hump my leg and cum like the dog you are.”


End file.
